


Missing You

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alya misses her Da, F/M, Family Fluff, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Happily Ever After, Prompt me, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:  Fitz comes home from a business trip and finds that his daddy’s girl wasn’t very happy and didn’t let her mum sleep
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Missing You

Missing You

It was well after midnight as Fitz turned onto the now familiar tree lined drive that led to his home. Next to him there was a gentle snore from Deke as he slept, a travel pillow around his neck, his grandson had fallen asleep even before they were out of the airport parking lot. The pair had gone on a business trip of sorts to Deke’s company headquarters in order to finalize what was needed to move the facility and the staff to Scotland. Enoch had stayed behind to oversee the actual move. 

Fitz had done what was needed to keep the company going since their return, he and Jemma wanting their Grandson’s work not only preserved but waiting for him when they got him back. And Deke had been thrilled to see it still thriving when they’d told him. He’d been planning on selling it not wanting to move away when Jemma had suggested to move it there. 

As Deke had bought and renovated a large Manor estate for them Fitz and Jemma had seen that one of the wings was set up and ready for him. Alya had of course helped and chose a bright yellow and blue color palette and had adorned the wall with her own original pieces of art, mostly featuring lemons, the team, and their family, to welcome him home. For Deke there hadn’t been a question if he would stay as for the first time in his entire life he had a proper home and family. 

Fitz frowned as they got closer to the house when he saw lights on that wouldn’t normally be on at this hour. Most notably the family rooms' great windows that overlooked the garden and creek shone brightly in the night. 

And though he knew Jemma would have called him if something was wrong he couldn’t help but be worried that something was wrong with one of his girls. 

“Deke,” Fitz said as he used his elbow to nudge his grandson.

Deke shot up immediately, briefly confused before he righted himself.

“Why are the lights on?” he asked just as nervous as Fitz was.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Fitz said just as much for himself as Deke. “Jemma would have called if something was wrong.”

Even with Fitz’s words of encouragement both men jumped out of the car as soon as Fitz had turned it off and left their bags in the car in favor of rushing inside of the house. They made it to the door and Fitz put his finger to his lips to indicate silence, just in case Alya was asleep. If they woke her now there would be no getting her to sleep. 

Deke nodded and pushed the door open quietly but it was the sounds of the door being latched that gave them away. Aurora’s barking broke the silence along with the sound of paws running towards them. As soon as the dog caught sight of them she launched herself at Deke with a mix of happy whining and kisses when he picked her up. 

The pair made it down to the hall and entered the family room to see that there was indeed a problem. 

Jemma sat on the large sofa in her pajamas with Alya in her lap crying lightly into her chest. Jemma looked weary with dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn’t rested at all while they were away. The room was littered with toys, crafts, and books while Frozen played on the large TV. 

“Alya,” Jemma said, a smile crossing her tired face at the sight of them, “look who is here.”

“I want Da,” Alya whined as she refused to look up from her mothers embrace. 

Fitz didn’t need to wait a second more and moved over to the couch, only slowing long enough to drop a kiss to the top of Jemma’s head, before he kneeled down next to the pair. 

“Da’s here Monkey,” FItz said as he rubbed her back.

At the sound of her father’s voice Alya finally turned her head to reveal a tear soaked face and puffy eyes. The sight made Fitz’s heartbreak all over again, this had been the longest he’d ever been away from her and nearly every moment had been agonizing. 

He opened his arms to her and Alya launched herself into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Jemma moved over enough for him to sit down as well as handed off Alya’s blanket and stuffed monkey. Fitz handed Alya the toy which she clutched with one arm, face still buried in her fathers chest. Normally she would snuggle her blanket as well but with the state she was in Fitz bundled it around her and kissed the top of her head. Shushing her quietly as he rocked.

“Is she sick?” Fitz asked though he could feel she wasn’t warm.

“No, she’s been like this the whole time you’ve been gone,” Jemma said grateful to see that their daughters tears had turned to hiccups and with that sleep was sure to follow.

Fitz was alarmed, they had called regularly during their trip and neither Jemma or Alya had mentioned anything amiss, aside from Alya asking how much longer with every call. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, we could have come back sooner, or had one of the team come help you out,” he said.

“It was important for you to be there for Deke,” Jemma said as she took his hand. “And I did call in the team. Coulson, Daisy, and Sousa all came out at some point but that only helped for a few hours before she was asking for you again.”

Fitz felt tears well in his eyes and he kissed his precious daughter again. 

“Everything's in place and we won’t have to leave anytime soon,” Fitz promised and looked over to get reassurance from Deke only to find he was gone.

“I know she needs to get used to us being away but I am not going to try it again anytime soon,” Jemma said. It had been awful seeing her daughter so distressed and made her thankful all over again that it had only been minutes for Alya as she traveled through time. Just a few hours ago she’d found Alay bundled up in one of Fitz’s sweaters, in Deke’s bed crying with Aurora and Luna faithfully standing watch.

“She doesn’t have to get used to anything,” Fitz said. “Maybe instead next time we have to travel she comes with us. It’ll be easier on all of us, even if it means flying commercial with a toddler.”

Jemma liked that idea and snuggled into Fitz’s free side both allowing her comfort and to see that Alya was fast asleep, safe and happy in her fathers arms. Though flying on a regular plane full of people and not a fully equipped lab and bunks had become one of the first things they’d had to get used to. 

It was then Deke reappeared, carrying a tray laden with four steaming mugs. 

“I see the hot chocolate won’t be needed,” he said, setting the tray on the table before handing mugs of tea to each of his grandparents before taking his own. 

Deke settled into the chair that had become his and let out a sigh of relief and contentment as he settled back. He was relieved to see that Alya had calmed down and was a bit sad that his own reunion would have to wait til the morning. He loved Alya with all his heart and had hated that he was the one who had taken Fitz away from her. 

They sat in silence savoring the tea for a few minutes before Deke pulled his phone out to hand over to Jemma. 

The pair looked at it not sure what Deke was getting at.

“I was thinking as I made the tea that we should have a better way of getting around. Commercial flights, even in first class, don’t really fit with what we do and we can’t always bum a ride from Mack. So I went ahead and snagged this.” 

“That’s a plane,” FItz said, unable to keep his jaw up. Though they were all well aware of Deke’s wealth it still floored both of them to see him spend the money so easily.

“It’s pretty basic,” Deke said, his eyes now glittering with excitement. “I thought it would be a nice project, you know, for the family. Making it our own flying home away from home so those times Lemon Drop wants to come along she can.”

Jemma could immediately see Fitz’s eyes light up as well. Since he’d designed Zephyr Three for Shield his projects were now more focused on the consumer market like his long lasting phone battery and didn’t necessarily scratch his creative itch if you will. 

“That sounds perfect,” Jemma said before handing the phone back to Deke and snuggled back into Fitz’s chest with her own hand on Alya’s back to assure herself they were both there. 

Fitz and Deke immediately began talking about ideas for their new toy/project. Both of them talking rapid fire as Deke took notes on his tablet. It was to that gentle back and forth that Jemma drifted off to sleep too, her family whole once more. 

End


End file.
